The present invention relates to preheating and warming apparatus for use with vehicles and, more particularly, to preheating and warming apparatus for use with vehicles suitable for heating cabins or other accessories of automobiles.
Conventionally, warming apparatus using liquid fuel includes a horizontally disposed electric motor carrying a fan for circulating heated air and another fan for feeding combustion air, said fans being mounted on respective output shafts of the motor, and a rotary type fuel distributor adapted to atomize and distribute or spread the fuel within a combustion chamber by a centrifugal force. However, this rotary type fuel distributor cannot provide a satisfactorily small particle size of fuel and a good pattern of fuel distribution or spreading, which results in a deteriorated evaporation of fuel. In order to improve the situation in such fuel distributor, means such as glow plugs have been provided for enhancing the evaporation of fuel. The provision of such means for evaporation of fuel, however, results in a complicated structure and in poor starting characteristics, i.e. lack of instantaneous response at the time of starting, thus rendering the system unsuitable as preheating and warming apparatus. The warming apparatus of the type provided with the additional means for the fuel evaporation has been found inconvenient, especially for use with vehicles where the installation space is limited, and could not provide a satisfactory heating distribution.